This invention relates to a solenoid valve device which opens or closes various pressure medium ducts in solenoid valves used in vehicles and for other purposes.
There is known a method of securing solenoid valves in a housing. As shown in FIG. 7, in this type of solenoid valve device, several solenoid valves c are incorporated in a housing cavity b formed inside a housing a. In order to prevent its expulsion from the housing cavity b by the pressure of the pressure medium, that side of the solenoid valve c on the open end of the housing (hereinafter atmosphere end h) is covered with a very rigid plate d which is affixed to the housing with bolts e. However, the securing of the solenoid valves c in this manner requires much time and effort. Further, the attachment of the plate d increases the outer dimensions and weight of the device. Another publicly-disclosed method of securing the solenoid valves c is to mount all of the valves inside the housing cavity, then a covering is screwed over the mouth of the housing cavity. Again this method requires time and effort in fabricating the screws for the housing cavity and in setting the cover.
Also, the solenoid valves c must be tightly sealed to prevent leakage of the pressure medium. Conventionally, a rubber O-ring g is mounted externally on the port f formed on one or both sides of the solenoid valve c in order to secure a seal with the housing cavity. However, since the plate d will not bend under the pressure of the pressure medium, in cases where the pressure changes repeatedly, the rubber O-ring g mounted on the solenoid valve c will easily erode as it slides back and forth repeatedly within the housing cavity b while bearing the pressure. Such wear and tear decreases the reliability of the seal. Another indicated problem is that in cases where the solenoid valve c does shift toward the mouth of the housing cavity, consumption of the pressure medium will increase in an amount corresponding to the shift.